Hulk: Where Monsters Dwell
Marvel’s Hulk: Where Monsters Dwell was released on October 21, 2016 Plot This All Hallows' Eve, Nightmare is bent on conquering our waking world by crossing through the Dream Dimension, and converting each dreamer into a monster. Can Dr. Strange, Hulk and the Howling Commandos hold the line and put an end to his nefarious scheme?. Cast *Fred Tatasciore as Hulk **Jesse Burch as Bruce Banner *Liam O'Brien as Stephen Strange/Dr. Strange *Edward Bosco as Warwolf and Minotaur *Chiara Zanni as Nina Price/Vampire by Night *Mike Vaughn as Zombie Jasper Sitwell *Louis Tomeo as Man-Thing *Matthew Waterson as Nightmare *Michael Robles as Benito Production During San Diego Comic-Con 2016, it was announced that a Hulk-centered film co-starring Doctor Strange titled Hulk: Where Monsters Dwell will be released in the fall with Hulk teaming up with the Howling Commandos.SDCC: Marvel Animation Promises New Team-Ups, "Secret Wars," Rocket and Groot Shorts & More The film will have its world premiere at Ney York Comic-Con on October 8, 2016.Marvel's NYCC Plans Include The Premiere Of New HULK: WHERE MONSTERS DWELL Animated Movie In October 2016, the voice cast for the film was revealed along with a new synopsis and clip. The film was released on October 21, 2016.Marvel to Release Animated Feature Hulk: Where Monsters Dwell Trivia *Uses the "Where Monsters Dwell" title from the Marvel Imprint of the same name that premiered in 2015. *The film features Bruce Banner piloting Iron Man's Hulkbuster armor.Best Shots Advance Review: HULK - WHERE MONSTERS DWELL Animated Movie *The Howling Commandos in the film comprised of zombie Jasper Sitwell, Warwolf, Nina Price and Man Thing are loosely based on Frank Barbiere and Brent Schoonover’s team in "Howling Commandos of S.H.I.E.L.D.". Gallery Hulk_Where_Monsters_Dwell_Still_1.jpg Hulk Where Monsters Dwell Still 2.JPG Hulk Where Monsters Dwell Still 3.JPG Hulk Where Monsters Dwell Still 4.JPG Hulk Where Monsters Dwell Still 5.JPG Hulk Where Monsters Dwell Still 6.JPG Hulk Where Monsters Dwell Still 7.JPG Hulk Where Monsters Dwell Still 8.JPG Hulk Where Monsters Dwell Still 9.JPG Hulk Where Monsters Dwell Still 10.JPG Hulk Where Monsters Dwell Still 11.JPG Hulk Where Monsters Dwell Still 12.JPG Hulk Where Monsters Dwell Still 13.JPG Hulk Where Monsters Dwell Still 14.JPG Hulk Where Monsters Dwell Still 15.JPG Hulk Where Monsters Dwell Still 16.JPG Hulk Where Monsters Dwell Still 17.JPG Hulk Where Monsters Dwell Still 18.JPG Hulk Where Monsters Dwell Still 19.JPG Hulk Where Monsters Dwell Still 20.JPG Hulk Where Monsters Dwell Still 21.JPG Hulk Where Monsters Dwell Still 22.JPG Hulk Where Monsters Dwell Still 23.JPG Hulk Where Monsters Dwell Still 24.JPG Hulk Where Monsters Dwell Still 25.JPG Hulk Where Monsters Dwell Still 26.JPG Hulk Where Monsters Dwell Still 27.JPG Hulk Where Monsters Dwell Still 28.JPG Hulk Where Monsters Dwell Still 29.JPG Hulk Where Monsters Dwell Still 30.JPG Hulk Where Monsters Dwell Still 31.JPG Hulk Where Monsters Dwell Still 32.JPG Hulk Where Monsters Dwell Still 33.JPG Hulk Where Monsters Dwell Still 34.JPG Hulk Where Monsters Dwell Still 35.JPG Hulk Where Monsters Dwell Still 36.JPG Hulk Where Monsters Dwell Still 37.JPG Hulk Where Monsters Dwell Still 38.JPG Hulk Where Monsters Dwell Still 39.JPG Hulk Where Monsters Dwell Still 40.JPG Hulk Where Monsters Dwell Still 41.JPG Hulk Where Monsters Dwell Still 42.JPG Hulk Where Monsters Dwell Still 43.JPG Hulk Where Monsters Dwell Still 44.JPG Hulk Where Monsters Dwell Still 45.JPG Hulk Where Monsters Dwell Still 46.JPG Hulk Where Monsters Dwell Still 47.JPG Hulk Where Monsters Dwell Still 48.JPG Hulk Where Monsters Dwell Still 49.JPG Hulk Where Monsters Dwell Still 50.JPG Hulk Where Monsters Dwell Still 51.JPG Hulk Where Monsters Dwell Still 52.JPG Hulk Where Monsters Dwell Still 53.JPG Hulk Where Monsters Dwell Still 54.JPG Hulk Where Monsters Dwell Still 55.JPG Hulk Where Monsters Dwell Still 56.JPG Hulk Where Monsters Dwell Still 57.JPG Hulk Where Monsters Dwell Still 58.JPG Promotion Hulk_Where_Monsters_Dwell_Logo_NYCC.jpg|Logo for the film as seen at NYCC. Videos Trailer To be added Clips Marvel's Hulk Where Monsters Dwell - Clip 1 References Category:Animated Hulk Films Category:Animated Movies Category:Hulk: Where Monsters Dwell Category:Animation